Issue 3
by Risski
Summary: After Matt and Emily's break-up, Matt and his roomate play a game of chess, and somehow Wary City Issue 3 is brought up.


Sandra and Greta laughed silently as they watch Matt try to win a game of chess against, Greta's older brother and long time friend, Charles. So far Charles was winning as usual. But everyone could tell something was on Matt's mind and no one dared to say anything, well no one expect Charles.

"So the wench broke up with you?"

Matt's hand froze on the pawn that he was holding, "Yeah, she did."

"Thank God." Charles leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry if I sound like a ass about it, but she was no good for you."

"Charles!" Greta yelled to protest for Matt, but Sandra just grabbed her shoulder.

"He needs this." Smiling, Sandra stood up at stretched her arms above her head, "Alright fellows, it's 3:30 in the morning and I believe me and Greta need to go take a junk food run to that corner store. You guys want anything?"

Matt stayed quiet and Charles waved them a whatever-is-okay sign, soon the girls were gone and it left Charles to talk to Matt alone or make him listen alone.

"Matt"

"Your move." Matt's cold voice came as a surprise to his roommate.

Ever since Matt and Emily returned from Yattacon , nothing was right. Matt was quiet and Emily was more annoying than usual. She called the house every night asking if Matt was there because he wasn't answering his cell phone or she would randomly pop up at their house at any hour that pleased her. Emily had become so possessive that Sandra and Greta couldn't get two feet within Matt's house without her knowing it. But since the break-up there was nothing but beautiful silence. No bickering girlfriends, Charles sighed.

"Look dude," Charles said flatly, "I know when you met Emily it was like 'love at first sight or whatever the hell you want to call it, but you can't shut down because she dumped you." Picking up his knight , Charles took on of Matt's bishops, "I just want to know what happened to that cute girl from last year. Your turn."

"Christie."

One of Charles eyebrow rose, "Excuse me?"

"Her name was Christie." Matt moved his pawn and took one of Charles pawns, "And nothing happened to her."

"Geez, dude you don't have to get all pissed off that I asked. But from what I have read you tore her up pretty bad." Charles laughed as he moved his queen into position, "Checkmate."

"From what you read?" Matt tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought Sandra told you about it?" Charles stood up and walked into Sandra's kitchen, "Dude, your sister has like a bunch of junk food here already. Did she think she was going to run out?" Opening the refrigerator, Charles grabbed him a Popa-Pola, "Hey, you want a soda?!"

"No." Matt's voice came from above Charles head, "I want to know what you're talking about."

"Fine. You could've been nicer with that no." Popping opening his soda, Charles took a giant gulp, "Well your sister showed me, Christie and that Bethany's comic, Wary City, on the computer."

"What did you think of it?" Matt pushed his back against the kitch.n counter, "Is it good material?"

Charles jumped onto the counter top across from where Matt stood, "Actually, being a English teacher, I have to say it is excellent work and the art is wonderful, but this last issue seemed a little, I don't know, depressing."

"Depressing?" Matt echoed

"Yeah, her last two issues on their site were filled with a lot of comedy and a few serious moments. Oh and the coffee scene!" Charles took another swig of his soda, "Then in Issue 3 she turns the tables and throws in the tragic story of the ghost secretary, Sylvia, and her ex lover, who is still alive and dating other women."

"Dun. Dun. Dun"

Matt and Charles look to the kitchen door, to see Sandra and Greta standing smiles on their faces.

"What?" Charles jumps off the counter, "Did you win the lottery on the way home? If so give me money, you know since I support your brother and all."

"Ha, you mean I support you." Matt said as he took the bags from the girls, "Anyways, continue your story."

Charles laughs and looks to Sandra, "Do you want the floor or do you want me to continue it?"

"I think you were doing a lovely job." Sandra took his soda and jumped onto the counter beside him, "Please, tell my dear brother the heartache that this dead girl goes through."

"Are they drunk?" Matt asked Greta, who was putting the potato chips away.

Laughing, she replied, "Who knows."

"Anyways, there is this one scene that made Sandra, Greta, myself and my entire 4th period senior class cry." Jumping down from the counter, Charles held out his hand and looked up Sandra, "Would you like to perform this part with me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Pushing the table out of the way, Charles stood across from Sandra, and he smiled. Taking a step towards her, "Sylvia's ex went to grab her but she just pulled away and she was crying as she told him."

Sandra turned her back on him, "I wanted to see you. I really did."

Charles pulled his hand back to his side, "Then why did you turn away?"

"You're with her."

Matt stood silently to the side as Sandra and Charles performed the last Chapter of issue 3 of Wary City. It wasn't exactly what happened between him and Christie, but everything that was said between the lines was there.

"Don't"

Matt's eye widen, Charles had Sandra up against the wall his arm was resting against the wall just above Sandra's head.

"Sorry."

Then the two stood in silence. No one moved or spoke. Matt stood in awe as Charles went to kiss Sandra, but then Sandra moved out of the way and laughed, so did Charles.

"At that part." Charles propped his back against the wall, "Her ex goes to kiss her, but instead he goes right through her."

"Sylvia doesn't move away either, she lets him just stand there, his body within hers and hers within his." Sandra picks up the now empty soda can and throws it in the trash, "Then without warning, she backs away from him, from bus stop booth, from everything she once knew."

Greta smiles and looks up at Matt, "But she returns the next day praying and hoping that she didn't make a mistake; however when she gets there, he is there with his new fiancé."

"It's pretty sad, dude." Charles yawns, "But what I was saying before. There is a link on her site and it take you to her blog."

"Her blog?" Matt raises an eyebrow

"Yes, her blog and believe me," Charles stretched his arms over his head, "you have to read it. But that can wait 'til tomorrow. I believe it's bed time."

Matt stood alone in the kitchen, his mind racing with so many thoughts. Christie wrote about that night in the rain and made it into part of her comic. And what in the world could she write in her blog that he didn't already know.

"Matt!" Sandra's voice came from the living room.

"What?"

"Goodnight!"

Matt laughed as he turned off the kitchen light made his way to his bed on the couch; he never liked to read blogs that much, but he could learn too.


End file.
